


Thalassophobia

by Wholesome_Kermit



Series: BBS Ships [4]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Gay baby gang, The Misfits - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesome_Kermit/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: Thalassophobia (Greek: θάλασσα, thalassa, "sea" and φόβος, phobos, "fear") is an intense and persistent fear of the sea or of sea travel. Thalassophobia can include fear of being in large bodies of water, fear of the vast emptiness of the sea, of sea waves, and fear of distance from landOr: John and Smii7y go to the beach and smii7y has a fear of the ocean.





	Thalassophobia

**Author's Note:**

> So me and my fam went swimming and I thought 'o shit smii7y has a fear of the ocean right??? I should write something because I'm gonna be bored.'

John pulled into a parking spot, putting the car in park before taking off his many rings on his hand. Smitty fiddled with his thumbs nervously, a wave a nausea hitting him as he realised they were actually at the beach. He jumped as he felt Johns hand fall on his shoulder, "You okay, Smit?" Smitty turned to John "Yeah, just worried the sands gonna be hot, yknow?" he lied. John nodded, taking his hand away slowly. 

As soon as they got on the hot sand, Smitty wanted to throw up. He could hear the waves hitting the land, hearing children scream and laugh as they played in the water with their parents or friends. He gulped, trying to stay calm as he and John walked closer to the ocean. John stepped into the water, making Smitty want to grab him and yank him back on land. Smitty didn't hate water, he knew how to swim and loved pools, it's just, the ocean is creepy. Having only explored half of it made Smitty feel like anything could come out and grab him. He didn't really like sharks or anything dangerous in the ocean that much either, making him much more nervous then he already is.

John turned to him "Are you gonna come in?" he asked. Smitty nodded, wanting to just back out but he felt like he would disappoint John. Smitty stepped into the water, feeling the seashells hitting his feet whenever he moved. He felt too aware of everything, about how the waves crashed against his legs, that it could easily make him fall, or the shells stabbing his feet, any one of those could be a hermit crab. 

John held his hand out for Smitty. Smitty grabbed it, walking quicker too John. He looked up at John, trying to hide the nervousness in his eyes, failing. John squeezed Smitty's hand "Are you sure you okay?" Another lying nod. John stepped out deeper, feeling Smitty cling to him like his life depended on it. As soon as the water was at Johns stomach and just below Smitty's chest, he let go of Smittys hand, dipping it into the water. Smitty tried to grab it back but ended up tripping, flailing his arms as he freaked out. 

John gasped "Fuck!" he whispered as he watched Smitty fall into the water, looking over to see a wave coming. "No, no, no" he breathed, taking a deep breath as he plunged himself underwater. As soon as he opened his eyes to see, he could see Smitty panicking.  _Jesus_ he thought as he grabbed Smitty and took him to the surface. As soon as they got there, Smitty started panting and coughing. He took in a shaky breath as he stopped coughing, clinging on to Johns chest. "Are you okay?" Smitty shook his head as John ran his fingers through his wet hair. John took his hand away from Smitty's hair to move his own hair away from his eyes. 

John took Smitty's face in his hands, tilting it up. Smitty looked at him, his face wet with tears and ocean water. John hugged him, kissing the top of his head "Its okay, your okay, everything's okay." he whispered.

And guess what,

Every thing was okay.


End file.
